


Lewd Times in Pasio

by BlueRibbonBow



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: But main pairing is Red/OC, F/M, Lemon, Multi, OC does it with Charizard, OC/Canon, Other, Pokephilia, Porn With Plot, Red does it with her Pokemon which is a surprise, Red/Green is pre-established, Smut, Sync Pairs, There is a Reguri kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRibbonBow/pseuds/BlueRibbonBow
Summary: Red has a unique idea for sync-bonding with his Pokemon more effectively in Pasio.
Relationships: Lizardon | Charizard/Original Character(s), Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, Red/Mystery Pokemon, Red/OC, Red/Original Character
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Skip to Chapter 2 if you're just here for the porn.  
> Ngl I feel some shame posting this but posting to AO3 so friends can see it because pastebin just won't work for this so to everyone else I hope you enjoy ;u;  
> Also this was NOT beta'd, please excuse any typos!
> 
> Cyan is my OC for self-indulgent purposes but it's not too important if you're just here to get your rocks off but if you wanna know:  
> She's childhood friends with Red and Green; Red is with both of them in different ways.  
> Cyan is very pale, blue eyes, dark curly hair and has a sorta hex maniac look going on.  
> She specializes in psychic and ghost type and post-game canon of R/B/G she trains under Sabrina in Saffron.

As the cruise ship approached the shores of Pasio, Cyan turned her attention to the window by her dining booth and contemplatively tossed a Pokeball between her hands underneath the table.

She smiled a little as the beach began to come into view. 

This ship was too spacious for the few guests that it carried--herself, Morty from Ecruteak, and a few other trainers from Sinnoh were the only other passengers she’d come across.

When Pasio had first opened up, she imagined that hundreds of trainers had been on board and it must have been so much more fun then to mingle with so many people from all over the world!

The gaming room on the second floor--packed with arcade machines, pool tables, and even card games must have helped the hours tick by for the first attendees. 

But now fewer participants were being selected for the ever prestigious Pokemon Masters League and so she’d enjoyed a quiet and uneventful passage.

At least she could nap, if she wanted to, but she was too excited thinking about Pasio to sleep!

A vacation  _ and  _ Pokemon league rolled into one, she would get to see Red again...this was the break she needed from the monotony of life in Saffron over the past few months.

And to top it all off, she’d get to spend quality time with the Pokemon she’d chosen as her partner.

It was an unconventional choice, sure, but her invitation letter specifically instructed her to form a sync pair with a Pokemon she wanted to bond with and she’d yet to bond with this newer addition to her team.

Back when she’d caught her in Johto, Cyan had been too busy following Team Rocket’s trail to take the time to train her but this would be the perfect opportunity. 

She held the Pokeball to her lips and gave it a kiss before slipping it into her backpack and slinging it across her back.

Eager to dive headfirst into Pasio, she grabbed her baggage and headed towards the front deck of the ship.

Coming into view on the beach was a modest welcoming party consisting of some familiar faces--Kris, Ethan, Whitney, Professor Oak--and some trainers she didn’t recognize who must have been there to greet their Sinnoh friends alongside their Pokemon. 

Red wasn’t there just yet, but she waved excitedly anyway as the stairs descended from the exit a few feet away and the staff readied to unboard the passengers.

Dawn, standing next to her, gasped and elbowed Lucas. “Eh?! Did Candice really bring Abomasnow with her?!”

Lucas laughed a little. “Who did you expect her to bring?”

“But it’s so hot! I’m already starting to sweat!”

Lucas retrieved a brochure from his pocket. “There are ice climates here, too, you know.”

“Really?!”

He opened it to double-check himself. “Yeah. Snowy mountains, the desert, and even caves that span miles underground! This place is practically its own planet!”

“That’s so cool!”

“Didn’t you read this?”

Dawn laughed sheepishly and rubbed her neck. “I was busy…”

“Uh-huh.” Lucase gave her a skeptical grin. 

Dawn pointed to the large building in the center of the city. “Look at that! That must be our hotel!”

“You should really read this, Dawn; here, take mine.”

Cyan held onto the railing and rocked in place excitedly. 

When she finally stepped foot on the sand, she couldn’t believe the creature in front of her eyes.

She ran to Professor Oak with a hand over her mouth. “Professor! Is that--?!”

Mew gleefully cried out and spun in a circle, waving its tiny paw. 

“Hello to you, Cyan! It’s been a while.” He said. “Glad to see you could finally make it.” 

“Hello, Professor!” She smiled and glanced at him but she couldn’t keep her gaze from Mew, the most mythical and coveted Psychic type in existence. “I-I can’t believe it!” 

“Neither could I, but a Mew was here on Pasio and chose me to be its partner!” The professor nodded. “I never could have imagined such an honor.

This wasn’t the same Mew that had slipped away from her in Vermillion City years ago, but it was a sight she felt privileged to behold. It stung a little to remember.

She held her heart. “And it’s lovely to meet you too, Mew!”

Swallowing, she nervously held out her hand. “M-May I?”

The Mew turned its head up to her haughtily with its eyes closed.

Cyan didn’t breathe. Her heart was going to break right then and there. 

The Mew opened one eye, giggling at her, then flew around her in a circle before taking her hand with both paws and shaking it cordially.  _ “Mewmewmew!” _

She gasped and cautiously pet its head, admiring the fine soft fur. “So cute…thank you...”

Professor Oak rubbed his chin. “Green said he was going to get Red to greet you; they should have been here by now.”

Cyan sighed a little. “Oh, right...I messaged them both that I was on my way a few hours ago and only Green replied back to me but he said he’d pass the word to Red.”

_ Don’t tell me Red lost his phone again... _

“Ma’am?” A staff member dressed as a maid approached her, handing her a key card. “Your room number.”

“Ah, thanks.” She reached into her jacket pocket to see if Red had responded to her.

No dice. She’d have text him again

“Your bags, please.”

“Sure.” Cyan hurriedly dug her phone from her jacket pocket, handing off her luggage to the maid. She opened her text messages.

Nothing. She began typing to Red.

_ I’m here on the beach now-- _

“Your other bag, please.”

Cyan slid her backpack off and handed it to her, continuing to type with one hand.

_ I’m here on the beach now, where are you? :c  _

“Your belongings will be in your room.” The staff loaded her bags onto a trolly with the other guests’ and began their voyage to the hotel. 

“Thanks.”

She hit the send button and sighed with her cheeks puffed. How disappointing.

“Oh, there they are!” Professor Oak said, motion towards the hill.

Red and Green were jogging towards them from the town, Charizard and Pidgeot right behind them. 

Cyan perked up and ran to greet them, relieved they hadn’t kept her waiting for  _ too  _ long. 

Red always gave the  _ best  _ hugs and there was no better feeling in the world than feeling his arms squeeze her waist and pull her up into the air for a few seconds. 

She hugged his neck, hyper aware of her breasts against his chest, and rubbed her cheek against his for a moment as he lifted her upwards.

He set her back down, blushing a little with that ever present confident smile on his face.

“I missed you!” Cyan said, rubbing her arm and waving over at Charizard and Pidgeotto.

Green rolled his eyes. “What about me?”

Cyan smirked and playfully punched his arm. “You were supposed to get him here like ten minutes ago!”

Green lightly hit her back (sometimes he missed when they were kids and it was fair to actually hit her hard) and then pointed his thumb at Red. “You won’t believe what this guy did!”

Red looked to the ground and frowned, adjusting his hat. 

Looking between the two of them, Cyan blinked. “...What?”

Red grunted. “...”

“Go on, Red, show her!”

Red pulled his cap down to hide his eyes. “...”

Cyan tilted her body sideways to attempt to stare at his face, anyway. “Reeeeed!”

Red sighed ruefully and pulled from his pocket a busted Poryphone. “It was an accident.” 

The black screen was cracked beyond repair, chunks of the pitiful case missing.

Charizard bent over to nudge the phone with its snout, whining. Red pet his head.

Green shrugged. “You should have seen it, Cyan! We were battling so hard and running around the woods that his phone fell outta his pocket, hit the ground, and then Charizard smashed it when Pidgeot sent him crashing!”

Red narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Hey it’s not my fault you refuse to put that thing on your belt!”

“ _ Anyway _ . I’ll have to get a new one.” Red clipped the phone to his belt loudly. 

“Too late for that, isn’t it?” Green remarked.

Red ignored him. “So which Pokemon did you choose to be your partner?”

Cyan’s face lit up. “Oh! It’s--” She reached into her jacket, then her shorts pocket and her smile just as quickly faltered. It’s…”

She turned to look for any sign of the staff that had taken her luggage. 

Biting her lip, she swayed back and forth in place, embarrassed. “Uh...I got caught up in everything and….my Pokeball is in my bag…that the maid lady took….so uh...she’ll be in my room...I should go get her.”

“What?!” Green crossed his arms. “Seriously? I was ready to wipe the beach with you as your welcoming gift!”

“Rain check!” Cyan stuck out her tongue at him.

“Well, who is it?” Green asked. “It’s obviously a Psychic type, right? Since you’ve been helping Sabrina out?”

“It’ll be a surprise,” Cyan decided with mischievous triumph. “So you can’t plan ahead for our battle.”

“Sounds like you’re scared of Pidgeot’s talons!”

Pidgeot clenched its claws and chirped. 

“It’ll take a little while for them to deliver your luggage,” Red pointed out flatly. “Let’s show you around Pasio in the meantime.”

Pasio really was its own world. The city alone large enough to get lost in, with an endless array of boutiques, shops, and restaurants that seemed decently busy. 

There were hundreds, maybe even thousands of trainers here! And accompanything each of them was their partner Pokemon, which made Cyan feel all the more guilty for mindlessly handing off her backpack.

_ Please forgive me… _

Her Pokemon would likely be none the wiser, but knowing this did nothing to alleviate her conscience. 

She watched as a girl and her Bulbasaur sitting on a bench ate ice cream cones together, Bulbasaur holding the treat expertly with its vine.

_ So cool how they can do that… _

Red and Green, ahead of her, turned around. 

“You know,” Green said. “Ice cream would be good right now.”

Red nodded.

Now equipped with a cone each, the three of them made their way out of the city and to the forest outside, where Green pointed out a few of the caves he’d been exploring.

They looked so simple from the outside, but he warned that they were indeed labyrinths. For an island that had been entirely manmade, the layout of these caves were just as complex as the Victory Road back home which still gave Cyan nightmares. 

“Yup, no need to go in there,” she concluded.

Red was still licking the ice cream atop his cone. She watched him lap at it, observing how the cream stuck to his tongue with each lick. She watched his throat muscles flex as he swallowed.

He glanced over at her, wiping his mouth with his wrist, prompting her to look away and take a bite of her cone. 

Aside from the vast woods, there was also an active volcano (wouldn’t that be dangerous?!), a tundra, snowy hilltops, a huge lake, and even meadows full of fauna that stretched for as far as the eye could see but these locations were better explained to Cyan on the map.

It was getting late in the evening and there wouldn’t be enough time left to travel too far considering they were walking.

However, Green insisted they head back to the beach to relax. 

The beach was considered  _ the  _ place to kick back for most trainers, and a quarter of a mile from the docks there were gazebos, volleyball nets, grills, bonfires, and vending machines that didn’t require payment. 

As the sun was setting, the ocean shone a sherbert of violet and orange and the stars were bleeding through the sky.

“It’s so pretty,” Cyan whispered to no one in particular, sitting by a bonfire next to Red.

“Yeah.” Green sat at Red’s other side, popping open a can of soda. “Hard to believe there’s not even an entrance fee to a place like this.”   
Across from them, Charizard and Pidgeot rested in the sand.

“Hmm…” Cyan folded her knees to her chest and laid her head on Red’s shoulder. “It does seem kinda weird. Isn’t the guy who is running the PML super rich?”

“Yeah, spoiled rich,” Green sneered. “He’s obviously doing this in hopes of beating all these trainers and feeling like he’s the best. Red already handed his ass to him and the guy threw a huge fit! He can’t even sync move with his Pokemon.”

Cyan felt Red twitch. “Sounds like he’s compensating for something, then.”

“He’s unaware,” he stated. “And naive.”

And then silence.

Comfortable, familiar silence.

How long had it been since they’d been together like this? She closed her eyes and reminisced about how often they’d spend evenings in the woods outside of Pallet Town like this.

What a day! She wasn’t about to admit it to either of them, but Cyan’s legs were aching from all of this walking. Staying indoors in the gym and focusing on training her mind had really taken a toll on her muscles.

The air sweet with sea salt and the sound of the waves had started to lull her to sleep when Red pet her head. “Don’t sleep yet.”

“Hm?” She sat up, a line of drool attached to his sleeve. She lazily wiped it away. “Sorry.” 

“Before you sleep, I want to try a training technique with you.” 

“Huh? Okay…” She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Green grinned at the two of them. “Red, are you really…?”

“You’re not able to try it with Pidgeot. And she already said her Pokemon is female.”

“Well yeah, but we don’t even know who Cyan brought with her.”

“Not telling.” Cyan reiterated with a firm shake of her head. 

Red poked her back. “Go get your Pokemon and meet me by the entrance to the woods. Next to the potions shop we visited earlier.”

“Alright…”

“Tell you what,” Green said, pointing to his cheek. “Give me a kiss and I’ll go easy on you tomorrow.”

Cyan snickered, glanced behind them to make sure nobody was looking, then leaned across Red and pecked Green on the lips.

Inches from his face, she whispered,“but  _ don’t  _ go easy on me.”

She pushed herself up to her feet and stretched her arms upwards, watching as Red moved in to kiss Green next.

_ Cute... _

Green grabbed the back of his head with one hand, tugging a fistful of his hair and pushing his tongue into Red’s mouth. Red gasped and swallowed, nearly falling over onto him. 

They were always so aggressive with each other. 

She wanted to keep watching them make out--it wasn’t fair that they’d turn her on like this and expect her to leave!--but they’d have plenty of time here together.


	2. Chapter 2

Red was waiting for her just outside of town by the potions shop, hands in his pockets and a contemplative look on his flushed face. Charizard must have been in his Pokeball as he was nowhere to be seen.

Cyan put a hand over her mouth and giggled. “Did you and Green have fun?”

“Y-Yeah…did you get your Pokemon?”

“Right here!” Cyan pulled out the Pokeball from her jacket. She looked behind her. “Just in case Green is around I don’t wanna take her out yet!”

“Alright, let’s go.” He took her hand and held it in his, warm and tight, and led her through the trees. He moved swiftly and with purpose, the path obviously rehearsed. 

She was still decently sleepy, and that king sized bed in her room with half a dozen pillows had looked so tempting, but she was starting to feel excited now. 

Where was he taking her? To some super secret spot?

Somewhere that Green didn’t even know about? 

Red was an expert at not only finding his way through anywhere, but scoping out locations hidden away from the eye of the average person passing by. And he learned so quickly, too! 

it always left her in awe how he could find his way through Mt.Moon a single time and then know the cave like the back of his hand. 

“Where are we going?” Cyan asked after what seemed like an eternity of wandering.

Red didn’t answer her and seconds later she could hear the sound of running water.

They arrived at a stream with a quiet waterfall. A spacious tent and fireplace were set up on the bank.

“We’re here.” Red let go of her hand to toss his Pokeball. 

In a flash of light, Charizard appeared before them, scratching his neck with his back foot. It settled by the fireplace, lighting the half charred wood with its tail and laid by the river, sleepy from its day of sparring. 

Red unzipped the entrance of his tent, Cyan bouncing behind him. “We’re gonna sleep here?”

“Not yet.” He reached in to pull out a large, thick blanket and spread it across the ground.

“Oh, thank you!” She took a seat and started untying her boots.

This blanket was no doubt for  _ her _ . Red never had any qualms about sitting on the ground or even sleeping on it, but he was aware of her delicacies even when she made it a point to not complain about being subjected to the elements.

Red kicked off his shoes and laid next to her on one elbow, watching her set he boots aside and toss off her jacket.

She smiled at him and took off his hat. “So...training, huh?”

“This  _ is  _ training.” He smiled back at her and reached up to take a lock of her curls between his fingers. 

Sliding onto her side, she nuzzled her face into his chest and hugged him tightly, deliberately pressing her breasts into him. She could feel his heart beating. 

Taking in a deep breath, she took a moment to bask in his scent. He always smelled so earthy, with just the right amount of sweat.

Red kissed the top of her head. 

“I missed you, too.”

She glided a hand up his shirt to feel his skin--his torso was hard, so muscular but exceptionally lean. And his skin was so warm to the touch, which felt nice considering that Cyan was usually cold. 

She then pressed her index finger against the crotch of his pants and looked up at his blushing expression--Red was difficult to fluster, so it never failed to be rewarding. 

His dick was already half hard. “You’re so fun to tease, Red.”

He laughed under his breath and grabbed her wrist, flipping her onto her back and straddling her. He kissed her collarbones, then moved his lips to her neck, then her jaw…

He held her hand and laced their fingers together, his other hand grabbing her breast and squeezing.

Back arching, she bucked her hips to rub his crotch. 

“Impatient.” Amused, he kissed her lips and moaned into her mouth as she shoved her tongue into his. Unable to hold back, having craved her taste for so long, he was tonguing the back of her throat. Their teeth clattered against each other.

He grinded his hips against hers as she squirmed underneath him, tugging at his shirt, begging him to please take it off. 

Red pulled away from her face, lips swollen, and threw his shirt off violently while Cyan struggled to get a grip on hers considering she was half laying on it. He pulled it up for her and after a few clumsy attempts she managed to unclasp her bra. 

He unzipped his pants and didn’t waste time pulling her shorts and panties down in one quick motion.

Grabbing her underneath her knees, he pulled her to him so that she was practically laying on her shoulder blades as he buried his nose in her crotch and sniffed. He hugged her waist like that, licking her labia and pushing his tongue inside of her.

She covered her mouth and tried to contain her voice, wrapping her legs around his neck. He couldn’t control himself, lapping up her taste.

He must have been famished, fingers squeezing her skin. He took the hood of her clitoris into his mouth and sucked, the tip of his tongue flicking underneath. 

Cyan had tears in her eyes now. She was going to cum and so fast! It wasn’t fair!

But just as she felt like the electricity dancing through her crotch was going to explode, Red promptly stopped and relinquished his hold on her.

He stared down at her with the eyes of a predator, his chin dripping with her fluids. 

He licked his lips and stood only long enough to take his pants and boxers off completely. She eyed his dick, now sticking up straight. 

Red was so  _ big _ . The thickness and length of his penis was enough to drive her crazy just  _ looking  _ at it. He fell back to his knees, cock in hand, rubbing his foreskin over the head which was already slick with precum .

She wanted nothing more than to return the favor now and take his entire shaft into her throat--choke on it until she couldn’t breathe, have him fuck her mouth and feel his balls beating aginst her skin and his pubes tickle the inside of her nose--but he was already eyeing her pussy.   
They’d go again after this, anyway. They  _ always  _ did.

He guided the tip of his dick into her folds and leaned over her, holding her face with both hands as he thrust his hips and penetrated her to the hilt all at once. 

Staring into her eyes as she felt his cock shoved all the way to her cervix, he kissed her lips again and started thrusting himself. The taste of her own juices was still fresh on his tongue.    
She could feel her walls squeezing him, her body hungering for him of its own volition. He was so thick and it had been so long that she felt so  _ full _ \--she couldn’t suppress herself from moaning anymore, gasping and crying out each time he sheathed himself in her.

He bit her breast gently and sucked on a mouthful of her flesh, flicking his tongue at her nipple. She scraped her nails along his back, slick with sweat; she realized that she was sweating too, bangs sticking to her forehead and tears streaming down her face. 

Red was fucking her with abandon, now biting her neck and almost  _ growling  _ as he moaned against her ear. 

She pet his head, grazed her fingers through his hair and let her eyes roll to the back of her head. He was going to cum, and she was ready to cum with him. 

Her pussy was already soaked and she could  _ hear  _ him fucking her and  _ hear  _ that cadence in his voice that he was about to be at his limit. 

_ Any second now… _

He started to slow, however, and she panicked for a moment that something was wrong.

“R-Red…?” She breathed. 

“Not yet.” He shook his head. “I’m not….I’m not going to yet.”

He pulled out of her, his cock drenched, and she thought she was going to die.

“Please, Red, I-I’m so close…” She squeaked. 

He rubbed his neck, teeth clenched. He closed his eyes and shook his head. 

“D-Did I do something?”

He shook his head again. “No. This is...that training I mentioned.”

“What?”

Red took a deep breath. He fixed his gaze towards the stream. “Charizard. C’mon.”

Cyan had forgotten all about his companion, who had been staring over at them this entire time with a curious look in its eyes and the tip of is cock peeking out from its crotch. She tried not to stare. “Uh…?”

Red beaconed Charizard over and smiled down at her, moving next to her. “It might be easier for you to get on all fours. Like how Pokemon normally do it.”

Cyan’s mouth was open, but she couldn’t find the words. 

He couldn’t be serious?! 

Charizard stood over her patiently, it’s veiny, bulbous pink dick prodding out of its body entirely. It had to be twice the size of Red--there was no way she could take that! 

Red nodded towards her jacket. “Get out your Pokemon. I’m going to finish with her. And all four of us will cum together.”

He said it so matter-of-factly, as if he was explaining his battle tactics to her.

She swallowed, shook her head, and felt frustrated that her impending orgasm was quickly leaving her. “R-Red...I don’t….I don’t know if that’s a good idea--”

He gave her a reassuring smile. “Whoever it is, it’s fine. I promise.”

Cyan, eyes wide, in disbelief that not only was this happening but that she was going along with it, grabbed the Pokeball from her jacket and pressed it. 

A light flashed, crashing onto the blanket in the space between her and taking the form of her partner Pokemon--the Pokemon she’d chosen to bond with over the course of the PML...but never like this. 

She expected Red to look disgusted. To change his mind because this Pokemon was too unattractive. Too dumb. Too…

_ “Slow?” _

With blank eyes, her Slowpoke looked between her and Red and then to Charizard with an unchanging expression. 

Red observed the creature in silence, not peeling his eyes from it. Cyan, in turn, watched his face for any visible sign of disgust. 

Finally, he said, “why wouldn’t this be a good idea?”

Cyan cleared her throat. “Well, y’know...a few things, uh...I’m still--I’m still like that with Psychic Pokemon, you know?” 

She was referring to her ability to telepathically link with some Psychic and sometimes Ghost Pokemon. It wasn’t a skill she had mastered yet, but it was there, nowadays whether or not she wanted it to be. 

“Slowpoke seem dumb to most people.” She was struggling to find the right way to explain. “But they’re not, they process everything around them just as fast as you or I. They take five seconds to feel pain when they’re under attack because their bodies are slow, but they still feel things...so if you...if you, y’know, she’s gonna feel it really intensely in her head and then I’m going to--”

Before she could finish, Slowpoke was already moving. Slowly.

In fifteen seconds, it had turned around so that her back was facing Red and her tail was deliberately pointed upwards. 

Cyan covered her face with both hands. “Oh my god.”

“She seems okay with it,” Red said. “But are you?”

It was sudden. It was weird. Sure, people fucked Pokemon all the time but it was something that most trainers left unspoken between them. 

But she couldn’t bring herself to be disgusted. No, she was just...shocked.

_ It’s normal to be shocked, right? _

_ Yeah of course. One minute I’m about to cum and the next I’m told to-- _

A sudden easiness drifted into her mind and covered her racing thoughts with a certain content numbness. This was fine. 

“I’m okay with it,” she said; yes, this was Slowpoke’s way of assuring her. Calming her down. Telling her that it would be okay. That this would feel good, even...for  _ all  _ of them. 

Red kissed Cyan on the cheek and Charizard grumbled. 

She quickly moved to all fours like Red had instructed, looking over her shoulder to Charizard. “P-Please be gentle with me….”

The Pokemon nodded, hunching over and pressing her back to the ground with the weight of his stomach. She couldn’t move like this, but it didn’t hurt. Her head was facing away from Red, so she couldn’t see him but she could feel him readying to enter into her Slowpoke and rubbing the head of his cock against her pussy. The cock that had been inside of her just minutes ago.

Her pussy was still wet, although by now it felt cold, but Charizard wasted no time pushing the tip of his penis into her.

She cried out a little and he stopped, grunting questioningly.

It was already so thick that it was almost like a rubber dagger. “It’s--”

Ecstasy wracked her head. Her pussy was throbbing with anticipation. Her uterus was already contracting and sending waves up the rest of her body and that pleasurable numbness was overtaking all coherent thought. Red was already fucking her Slowpoke and she  _ really  _ liked it!

“Go ahead,” Cyan breathed out. Even if this was going to hurt, at this rate, she wouldn’t feel it until the next morning.

Which she didn’t even want to think about.

_ No thinking, no thinking…. _

Charizard unleashed a mighty roar, so loudly that she felt the vibrations and if she wasn’t so stupefied her first instinct would have been to run. 

He pushed his cock into, slowly, inch by agonizing inch, until she could feel her abdomen bloated with his massive length. She’d never been so stretched out before.

Something inside of her felt like it popped. 

She was so numb, the vague tingling of her orgasm trickling back. 

It felt as if he’d actually pushed her womb upwards, and she hazily wondered if maybe he did and if this could kill her--

_ No thinking. _

_ Only pleasure. _

_ Only feeling good. _

_ Feels nice. Feels full.  _

Cyan squeaked weakly, like a deflated toy, as Charizard began to move. He pulled out and she could feel the pressure inside of her alleviate, only for it to roll back.

After a few times, he started moving a little faster. She could feel him breathing faster above her.

Being this fulfilled, feeling his massive dick sliding in and out of her faster and faster started to feel  _ really  _ good. She couldn’t tell if she was bleeding or had lost control of her bladder, but she felt her fluids start to leak out of her. 

Or maybe she’d already cum and was going to again. 

It was impossible to tell.

She could feel its massive veins, the pointed bulbous head brushing against her cervix and the spurts of cum leaking out and coating her insides. There was going to be so much cum, some part of her realized. 

She was going to be covered in a Charizard’s cum and only just realized that her face was pressed into a puddle of her own saliva. 

Her arms were going numb, too, now, and the back and forth motion of the monster cock slamming in and out of her started to feel like she was being rocked. Her pussy was gripping him like a vice. 

Her legs trembled of their own accord. More fluids. This time it felt like she’d peed. 

His dick pressed through the head of her cervix so slightly, forcing it open, and she choked.

Suddenly Charizard had stopped. Her stomach felt more bloated now. 

There was something hard in the center. The Pokemon huffed and she felt his body relax.

The hardness felt pleasurable, too, and then it was followed by a sudden gushing inside of her.

Nausea overtook her as Charizard’s knot became undone and her insides filled with his cum. He’d let it out directly into her uterus and now she was bloated. 

As the mighty beast pulled himself from her, he grunted in concern and Cyan fell over onto her back, eyes unmoving and unfocused. Globs of white oozed out of her beaten pussy. 

“Cyan?”

It was an eternity of laying there. Feeling the warmth inside of her leak as the swelling in her abdomen deflated. 

“Cyan?”

It felt strange to not have something huge inside of her. Like maybe she’d gone her entire life actually being the cocksleeve of a giant Pokemon, and the dream of Cyan the trainer from Pallet Town was just that--a dream…

_ Wait… _

_ Cyan… _

_ That’s me? _

_ Me…… _

Like a switch being flipped, Cyan sat up and cried out in pain. She was indeed laying in blood and a puddle of dragon cum. She held her head. The numbness was slowly fading and soreness setting in.

“Oh no…” She said weakly. 

Red was next to her, hand on her shoulder with a worried look on his face. His eyes were watery. “Cyan!”

Charizard was asleep by the fireplace. Slowpoke was laying by her side and grinning at her with her dopey smile. 

“Are you alright?” Red asked. “You weren’t responding for at least an hour since we started…”

She held her head. “An hour? But that felt like only a few--”

Pausing, she took a breath and pet her Slowpoke. “I see.”

Red placed his arm underneath her shoulders. “Can you stand up?”

“Yeah, I think so…” It hurt, but she could stand. 

Red placed her in a shallow pool of water down the creek, washing her thighs with a cool, soapy cloth. “I hope that didn’t hurt too much. I imagine...you’ll need a few days to recover now. Instead of getting ready for the PML. It’s my fault. I’m sorry.”

Slowpoke, resting on its back on the bank, waved its paws at Cyan and gave her a confused look.

“Actually.” Cyan propped her cheek on her hand and looked at Red with a grin. “I dunno. I kinda like this side of you. That you went so crazy without me you started fantasizing about getting your Pokemon to do…”

This did hurt. Her body felt like it was on fire. But the pain wasn’t necessarily bad and this gave her an excuse to rest her legs for a few days. 

“It’s not that.” Red couldn’t meet her gaze. “I just thought...it’d be a good way to bond with our Pokemon. Sync pairs are important.”

“Uh. Huh.” 

“But still...I’m impeding your training progress by setting you back like this.”

Cyan sighed a little. Typical Red.

“On the contrary,” she said. “I think you did me a huge favor. Now we’re both more in sync with our Pokemon and I’ll be way more in sync with Slowpoke now than what I could have accomplished in a weeks worth of training!”

Red paused. “Yeah. That’s right, isn’t it?” He wringed out the cloth. 

“So really, Red, thank you!” She clapped her hands together. “Now I can lay in bed all day tomorrow and ask you to bring me snacks!”

He smiled at her. “Hah. You’re welcome.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Red is my husband and I love him


End file.
